Strike Out
by ventusbrooke
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE SHIELD! Don't read unless you read Love Shield first. Full Summary inside. Amber Lynn Striker  A.L.S  returns and is meaner then ever. Shun is in the hospital and Amber is going to see him anytime she wants, and Alice doesn't know about it.
1. Sprain Ankle and Return of the Devil

**Hey everyone, I'm back and so is Amber Lynn Striker. This is the sequel to Love Shield and I'll try my hardest to make it interesting. Don't read it if you do not know about Love Shield first, even if that story was bad.**

**Mason: Can we get typing; I want to know what happened.**

**Ventus [me]: Fine *Begins typing***

**Strike Out**

**Summery- Amber Lynn Striker comes back, but angrier than ever. She still wanted Shun, but was struck out when she realized Shun was in the hospital. Alice wasn't prepared to find out that A.L.S is back and going to see Shun whenever she wants. Plus… Shun plays Soccer and so does Dan. Another thing, they might be OCCish.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Strike Out; Chapter one: Sprain Ankle and Return of the Devil<strong>

* * *

><p>Shun quickly made his way down the field to kick the ball right in the middle of the net, after fooling the goalie by pretending to kick it the other way.<p>

Score: 9 to 5

Shun breathed heavily. His team was winning so far, but he was quickly getting tired. 30 minutes left in the game. The only reason the other team has 5 points is that he wasn't called in first, and that he was late coming.

Shun, being an attacker, working on offense, kept the ball from reaching his end of the field. Of course Dan was also an attacker, and that Dan's new wild personality helps him take the ball roughly and always passes it to Shun, and back to Dan, until one of them takes a shot, if one misses, the other one has a chance.

Shun went to the bench to cool off. He drank some water from his water bottle and looked back to see his Alice and beside her, Runo.

When the whistle blew, he knew that it was time for a new plan. He got up and walked to the circle.

The other players were:

Baron, Jake, and Jesse/Ace, Ren, and Mason on defense.

Mason, Billy, and Ace/Shun, Dan, and Jesse **[A/N: Yeah… who knew he can have an athletic side to him!]** on attack.

And the goalie to their bad luck would be Klaus.

Why same players came in more than once would be because there aren't a whole lot of them.

The ones who come in more than once would be because their good or better in that category.

Klaus, to his amazement, actually thought that they have already won.

"We need more action in there people," he complained. Shun just stared at his direction, or maybe just past it. "Come one people, we need to concentrate on the win before us." He added.

Dan bluntly spoke out, "We could have had 14 points if someone wasn't flirting with some of the cheerleaders," apparently that meant Klaus.

"Not my fault they kept bothering me and keep complimenting on my good looks and skill."

"You have no skill, nor looks," Shun added to Dan's account.

"My word, well then how 'bout you tell us your plan then Shun," Klaus said agitated, knowing that Shun; being the shy boy he is, wouldn't take this opportunity, but he was absolutely dead wrong.

"I'd be glad too Klaus, thanks for suggesting me." Shun said, getting Klaus's anger to show. He was red, but didn't speak.

"We'll have Ace, Ren, and Jesse on defense, Dan, Mason and me on attack, and to our disagreement but to other option, Klaus would be goalie. We'll do our regular play of course and take them by surprise. Dan, Mason, I need you guys to stay on my side, just in case I lose the ball."

"You got it," Dan said, while both of them nodded.

"Ok, I need defense surely tight, that's why Jesse, you'll be center defense, Ren you'll be right and Ace, you left." Shun said to the said boys.

The boys replied by nodding.

"Ok then, and Klaus…," Shun started, looking at the blue haired freak that causes a lot of problems, "No flirting with the other team's cheerleaders," Shun ended.

"Let's go men," He said and the team cheered and broke away to go to their assigned places.

When the whistle blew, the game begun as planned.

With Alice watching closely while feeling that light spring air on her skin, she breathed deeply, savoring the scent of fresh new bloomed flowers.

After a few months have passed after Amber's departure, she and the others have been getting absolute peace around the town. Shun was happy for once, doing one thing he loves to do, and has been waiting ALL year to do it.

"Come on Rattlesnakes," Said the other team's coach and stands.

"Let's go Black Cobras," The girls yelled, along with the support of their friend's stands.

"This was so far a good game," Runo said, getting Alice away from the attention of the field.

"Yeah, and I still can't believe that they still have 25 more minutes left." Alice said.

"Well, Shun and Dan did just get in, and to top it, they did turn the game around in their favor." Runo couldn't help but say.

"Right," Alice could only say.

Back with the game, Shun did a steal and stole the ball right from the other team's foot.

He raced down the field. When someone from the other team put his foot out and tripped him, ending in a face plant and a twisted ankle.

Shun bit his lip, while Dan was helping him up, Mason went up ahead and took the ball back and scored a winning point.

Score: 10 to 5

Shun let out a painful groan as he got up with the help of Dan's support.

"Maybe you should stay off that ankle for a while," Dan said, rubbing his ankle down. Dan placed him on the bench and messaged the twisted ankle.

"It's badly sprained. You should sit out buddy," Dan said, getting up to continue the game.

"Can you help me with something," Shun said, grabbing his friend's arm, "and set me by Alice."

"Sure," the brunette said and picked his friend up and set him by said girl and his girlfriend.

"What happened, Shun," Alice asked, looking at the now swollen ankle.

"Someone tripped me," said boy said.

Klaus walked over after a time out has been called.

"Shun my man, you really need to be careful," He said eyeing Alice apparently.

"Well Klaus, have you noticed who tripped me," Shun asked.

"Well… no… and even if I did, I wouldn't understand why," he said.

"Ever heard the saying, "I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant," Shun said, confusing Klaus badly.

Shun sighed and gave in, "It means, that you didn't understand what I said and that you heard the opposite of what I really said, or something like that." Seeing that Klaus looked even more confused, Shun tried another quote.

"How about; "I have met a lot of hardboiled eggs in my time, but you're twenty minutes," Klaus left wondering this quote.

"And don't come talk to me if you think I'm calling you a hardboiled egg for nothing. It means that you were a hardboiled egg that was cooked for 20 minutes." Shun laughed at his confused rival.

* * *

><p>When he got to the hospital with Dan driving, he struggled up the stairs without Dan's help.<p>

Shun later called Alice from the hospital.

"Hey sweetheart," Shun said through the phone with a feminine sing-song voice.

"Hey, Shun honey, you ok," Alice asked.

"Yeah, you know, somebody actually complimented me on my driving today. They left a little note on the windshield; it said 'Parking Fine.'" Shun said, waiting for a lecture.

"That's not even funny," Alice complained.

"I know I know," Shun said, "and that I didn't realize it until now, is that me confusing Klaus was a good idea, he left the team to think the last one out, ha!"

Alice giggled on the other end of the line.

"But, I can't say for how long," Shun added.

After 3 more minutes of talking, Shun finally hung up on Alice, feeling drowsy, he fell asleep, unknowing someone was watching his game and is at the hospital to visit him.

Amber Lynn Striker, the person who accused Alice for stealing Shun away from her and that she told Alice that she was his girlfriend.

She still has short light brown curly hair, almost a dirty blonde, and that she was wearing a pink shirt and pink shorts that go just above her knees. She grunted loudly as she walked up the flights of stairs just to see an injured Shun.

Shun on the other hand, was resting peacefully, until the door slammed open.

Shun awoke to see her and her angry voice, "You. Will. Be. Mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how do you like it so far? I think it went pretty good.<strong>

**Well, tell me how I can make it better and any suggestions for coming up with some moments that'll get under Klaus fans skins or people who actually like Amber's nerves.**

**Well anyway, I hope this actually gave some people a relief as in that sentence, I hope that this is a great start for the sequel.**


	2. What Does She Want Now?

**How was the first chapter? I thought it was pretty good, but it won't be my opinion that won't count, it'll be your opinion that matters most.**

**Ok, well here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Strike Out<strong>

**Chapter 2: What Does She Want Now?**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V<strong>

I looked at Amber. She surely changed. Her hair grew longer than before. Before, it was up to the bottom of her ears, and now it's up to her shoulders.

"What do you want now," I asked, about to get up.

She looked down and gasped. I believe it was my ankle she was looking at.

She put her hand on it. I flinched at the pain but didn't look away. My eyes were filling up with tears because of the pain, but I refuse to let them fall. She moved up my leg. I was really starting to get angry and uncomfortable, but trying to make that not show.

She removed her hand. "What has the wretched girl do to you," She asked, anger boiling inside her. Her hands were in fists and her eyes furrowed. Her eye twitched some.

"Who," I said weakly and harsh, to put some affect on it, I did it metallic like.

"Alice," She whispered, and left the room.

I was furious. Why'd that… that… that accuser come back? Whatever the reason, she isn't going home alive anytime.

I whipped out my phone and called Dan.

He picked up and said, "Dan Kuso here, what do ya need?"

"Hey Dan, its Shun. I'm good, but a little fly won't leave me alone." I said.

"I'll bring the flyswatter." Dan said.

I did a rare laugh, but it was time to get serious, "not that kind of fly. I mean the fly that wants Alice gone."

Dan hushed and listened.

"This is what I want you to do Dan, because you're the only one that can."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

The next day was absolutely peaceful. The days got warmer and the nights have grown shorter. I was jogging with Runo and Julie.

"Hey guys, how 'bout we head to the mall, I hear that there was going to be a huge brawl there against some of the jocks?" Julie asked. Typical Julie, she doesn't like to work but when the word _mall_ comes up, she's peppy and ready. I think Julie got her muscles by lift heavy shopping bags.

"Yeah, that'll be good. I heard that same thing from Dan," Runo recalled.

"Yeah, but why at the mall," I asked wondering.

"Maybe to get girls attentions, I heard this guy named Mike Loan Ryx is very talented," Julie said.

"Wait, is that the same Mike Loan Ryx that Real was talking about," I asked, "The older brother of Am- I mean, Lynn."

"You know you're right. But the guy's a cutie, why doesn't Amber like him?" Julie said.

"How do you know Julie," Runo asked suddenly.

"Here's a picture," Julie replied by handing us a photo.

We looked at it. Real did say that he was related to Klaus, and then them.

The boy we were staring at had light blue hair and a blue jaded jacket. The shirt underneath had diamonds and a ruby was in the center of the circle. His pants where knee high and was a deep ocean blue. His leggings though were light sky blue. His shoes were basic tennis shoes with blue soles, and light blue laces. The guy was skinny, but Julie was right, the guy was cute. He had a kind of baby face to him.

"Ha, he's cute enough to bite," Runo said, "but I bet he lacks battling experience, unlike Dan and Shun."

"You got that right," I said, handing the picture back.

"Hey didn't you hear what I said, he's talented." Julie whined.

"In what exactly," Runo stated plainly.

"In fighting, duh," Julie screeched.

We were silent until we got to the mall.

Some boys did some wolf whistles, mostly for Julie…-hopefully!

"I'm gonna text Dan to see where he is," Runo said.

"I'm gonna text Billy," Julie replayed.

"I'll text Shun," I announced pretty plainly.

I whipped out my phone and started:

* * *

><p><em>Alice: at mall w Runo and Julie, do u need anything while I'm here? :)_

_Shun: Not at the moment, but revenge on Amber :(_

_Alice: Okay, 1 her name is Lynn, 2 she's gone, 3 for what? :(_

_Shun: 1 I don't care what we call her, 2 she is not gone, and 3 SHE JUST VISITED ME A COUPLE HOURS AGO! :(_

_Alice: WHAT! :(_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was reading. Lynn is back, but how?<p>

I caught up to Runo and Julie.

"Ugh, guys we got some serious issues," I stated.

"You're telling me. Dan's in front of the Mall and by the way things are I can't SEE the front of the Mall." Runo said, obviously strict.

"Yeah, and Billy's hard to find also," Julie added.

"No, not them," I said getting in front of them. "I mean that Lynn Amour Striker returned."

"WHAT," was their only answer to this.

I've explained it to them.

"UGH, THAT LITTLE ACCUSER IS GONNA PAY," Runo yelled.

Dan heard this yell and ran toward them, "ok, now what's the matter, anybody giving you trouble?"

"NO IT'S THAT LYNN IS BACK," Runo yelled again, making it clear yes, not gonna be quiet until it's over, big N-O!

"Yeah, I heard. Shun called me after it happened. He wanted me to do something to her." Dan said, after calming Runo's temperament down.

"Like what," I asked.

"You'll see as soon as she walks out of the mall, that's why it was moved to here. YO MIKE, OVER HERE!" Dan said, ending the sentence with a shout to Mike.

Mike walked; more like ran, over here. He was just like the one in the picture.

"Ya Dan," He asked in a German accent.

"Remember the plan," Dan asked.

"You know it, I wouldn't forget one this devious, you sure Shun won't mind," he said.

"Yeah, he won't mind, it is his plan," Dan recalled.

"Ok then… ALL EYES ON THE DOORS, LYNN WILL CAME THROUGH THE DOORS IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0." He yelled, counting down.

When 0 came there was a blast. And a very angry scream.

'Am- I mean Lynn by no means,' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR?<strong>

**I know that this is just the beginning, but this story will be longer and less romantic, just full course action and humor. I want all of you who read, to tell me what you think and what I can to make it all better. Tell me my mistakes and don't forget to read the next chapter when it's out!**

**Mason: Cause if you don't, I just might have to kill you!**

**Ventus [me]: MASON!**

**Mason: What, it's true.**

**Ventus: *Slaps forehead in annoyance* R&R my friends!**


	3. Little Miss Mess with the Wrong Teenager

**Hey everyone, how'd you like the last chapter. I thought it went pretty good, but that's not my decision to make. So far so good, let's keep this up people.**

**Mason: I'm a pea!**

**Ventus [me]: Stop talking nonsense. Sorry people, he went to a party and got drunk.**

**Mason: I'm not a hunk.**

**Ventus: Not hunk, I said drunk.**

**Mason: I got dunked.**

**Ventus: Maybe in a wine cooler.**

**Mason: I whine boozer?**

**Ventus: Let's begin before Mason says something really disturbing, like for real.**

* * *

><p><strong>Strike Out<strong>

**Chapter 3: Little Miss Mess with the Wrong Teenager**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

I heard the scream as so did everyone else. Lynn apparently, but when some smoke cleared, we saw not Lynn, but another one that was with her.

So it was a double scream. The other girl had innocent blue eyes unlike Lynn's devil green. Her shirt was covered in green goo and her shorts were also. Her shoes were pink tennis shoes with white soles and red laces.

Her hair was a lighter brown with some light blonde streaks.

"Amber, what is this," she asked. She obviously had a popular tone to her. Her body was something that a guy would like. She could have been a model.

"How would I know Alani?" Lynn said, obviously in a really high douse of anger boiling down in her.

The boys around the mall's lot began to laugh in fits.

They laughed hard and surely loud for the matter.

"What I say, you'll see what I meant," Dan said, smiling at how well it went out, "we got Lynn and her friend, whoever she is."

I looked at the girl named Alani. Unlike Lynn, she was blushing red, instead of boiling mad.

She ran away from Lynn's side and across the lot, without being noticed. Lynn looked where she was standing and grunted loudly and angrily.

"Runo look where Alani's running to. Maybe she didn't want to be with Lynn," I suggested.

"Your right, let's go ask," Runo said.

Runo and I ran to where Alani was. It was under a stone bridge that brought fresh water into the mall.

We skied down. "You ok," I asked.

She looked up at us, "um, not right now, no," she said, resting her head on her knees.

"Do you even know who you were with," Runo asked.

"Yeah, I was with Amber Lynn Striker. Oh, by the way, my name is Alani Silone," she replied.

"Hi, I'm Alice Gehabich," I said, handing out my hand.

"And I'm Runo Misaki," Runo said, doing the same.

She took it and we helped her up.

"Yo, Runo, Alice, where are you guys," Dan called.

"Down here Dan," Runo called back.

Dan found where we were and slid down the huge slope to the bridge, and to us.

"Hey, I see you meet a new friend," Dan said. We looked behind him to see Mike come down as well.

"Yeah, this is Alani Silone," I said.

"Well hello Alani, Amber's friend right, I'm Dan Kuso, nice to meet you," Dan said holding out his hand.

She took it and smiled while shaking it, "I'm not entirely that accuser's friend."

I was shocked to hear that come from someone who was so close to her.

"You think Amber's an accuser," I asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "that accuser you call Amber totally did something offensive."

"Like what," Mike asked, finally speaking up.

"By talking about stealing this guy named Shun Kazami and killing this innocent girl," she replayed.

"That'll be Alice alright," Dan announced.

I looked at him with an -are-you-serious-look on my face.

Dan seemed to get the message since he said, "you are dating Shun."

Alani looked toward me. She studied me and said, "You're the innocent girl. I knew it."

"Knew what exactly," Mike said.

"That Alice is the key to Shun. Their love is bonded to tightly for Amber to get to Shun, so she wants to get Alice out of the way. It all makes sense now," she answered rather quickly.

Before I can speak, Mike asked, "Is anyone else with Amber?"

"Yeah, three others, all girls. One is named Krista Lignose. She's a martial artist from China; she'll be the one you have to look out for. Another is Hazel Granite. Her father is the principal of our school, whatever she wants she gets, making that an easy getaway if something goes bad. Then the other is who everyone should be afraid of. Her name is Alexia Garonne. She's like a superhuman. Her strength is overwhelming." Alani answered.

"So you're saying we have to watch out for her bodyguards," Dan asked.

"Pretty much," Alani replied nodding.

"So, let me get this straight… Krista Lignose, Hazel Granite, and Alexia Garonne. We have to split those girls up. We have to find enough information on each. They can be dangerous together but alone they will fall more quickly," Mike said, his hand on his chin and looking toward the ground, his eyes closed.

"Right, I've heard that Krista Lignose is very strong with Hazel or most likely Alexia more often than herself," Julie said, finally arriving.

"We have to find a way to get information though," Dan said, thinking. He whipped out his phone and walked away from the group, "Be back in a sec. Hey buddy, I got something to ask ya. How can I explain this?"

I turned my attention to Alani. "So Lynn's been using you?"

She looked toward me in a confused manor. "Lynn is her real name. Lynn Amour Striker. I know her older brother, Real Haul Striker.

"Oh, I heard about him. He became King of Persia because his father passed away. Amber was sent here with all of us for some reason, but I know it's not his fault Amber wants to do this," Alani started to cry and said quietly, "I love my boy to not even suspect him."

What did she mean by, '_my boy_'? I looked over to Mike.

"Well, one thing's for sure. We have to start with the information. Runo, you search up Hazel Granite. Julie, you can search Alexia Garonne, and Alice, how about you search up Krista Lignose." Mike suggested.

"Alright," we said.

So my girl is this Krista Lignose.

Dan came back. "Shun said to ask Alani for some basic things one at time. It'll be too much pressure if we ask all at once. And that he suggested that we use the internet to find out some common facts. I heard they each have an account on _Hotshot_. That'll give us some recent posts of their activity. Most popular girls usually update their status more than 14 times a day."

"Ok well that's a start sort of," Runo said.

"Let's go home and see what we can do," Julie said.

"Alright, how about Alani comes home with me first," I asked.

They agreed. Looks like I'm up first.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys think about the story so far. Tell me what I can do to make it better and what I can do to make it more interesting. But you have to tell me, you can't keep silent.<strong>

**If your wondering what _Hotshot_ is, it's a website Brawlers use to communicate with each other.  
><strong>


	4. Meeting Krista Lignose

**So how'd you guys like the last chapter. I sort of like this story of mine so far. So far, Alice has to find the information of Amber's/Lynn's bodyguard: Krista Lignose. **_**Hotshot**_** would have to be the website they could find the right information on their assigned girl.**

**Ventus [Me]: Ok, so Alice is first looking up this girl named Krista Lignose. Up close look up on her, she's a martial artist from China and is very mean. She brawls and is ranked 11, surpassing Ace Grit and Mira Clay. Later in the story, you'll read about her threatening Alice and Runo gets hurt.**

**Mason: Don't tell them everything!**

**Ventus: Shut up. I wasn't.**

**Mason: Oh yeah, and whose that guy *Points at random guy.***

**Ventus: *To random guy* Sorry random guy, *turns to Mason* He's still drunk from last time. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Strike Out<br>**

**Sequel to Love Shield  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Meeting Krista Lignose  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

I surfed the web day in and day out, but still I got little information on Krista. She was born and raised in China, she's a martial artist and that her personality will differ from her set and from another.

I got onto _Hotshot_ and saw that her page was recently updated. I grabbed a pencil and started to write some notes down.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Krista Lignose (Kia-Li)<em>

_Age: 15_

_Group: Martial Artist_

_Eye Color: Violet_

_Hair Color: Black held up with red ponytail_

_Grade Level: C_

_Bakugan Ranking: 11_

_Bakugan: Pyrus Ilea._

_Position: Bodyguard to Amber Lynn Striker._

_Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Joseph (Jot) Akita Marines_

_Recently Post:_

_JustSOHot (Krista): I know Jot looked so Hot in that new car of his. He is the best a girl can EVER have *Current mood: happy*_

_BeautyModel4Poster499 (Amber): Ugh, yawn… it's time to talk about Shun K. He was so adorable and smoking in that hospital bed. He beat up a guy for protecting me. He slid on the guy's blood and got a sprained ankle. I had to call 911; I had to get him to the hospital._

_JustSoHot: Oh really. God, he must be a real saver then. I would kill Jot for him, but NO! I would never betray Jot like that._

_BeautyModel4Posters499: What the heck is the guy's last name again?_

_JustSOHot: His FULL name is Joseph Akita Marines. I call him Jot because he is a jack and a smoking one at that._

_BeautyModel4Posters499: Whatever!_

* * *

><p>I looked up from my notes to see the lies Lynn posted. How dare she do that? Lie to her own bodyguards. Being the wretched girl she thinks I am, I grabbed the phone after I jotted down Krista's phone#.<p>

I called her.

"Who is this," said Krista on the other line.

"Hi, I'm Shun Kazami," I said, trying to disguise my voice like Shadow did when I encountered him for the first time.

"Wait, your Amber's incredibly hot boyfriend," Krista asked, obviously shocked.

"Yeah," I said, "and I'm just wondering if you can meet me up at hospital room# 27. I want to see the three girls one at a time that are Amber's Bodyguards. I want to tell you personally to keep her safe until I get out."

"Oh, yeah sure, I will totally do that for you," Krista said, hanging up.

I laughed, that was totally easy. One thing for sure, I'm not letting her get to Shun, she'll have to Bakugan Battle me first.

I grabbed my Hydranoid and two others. The other two were gifts from Ace. Darkuss Omega and Darkuss Duratek. My battling skills aren't very good, but I'll willingly do anything to protect him.

Since my absence of brawling I was cut down to rank 163. But I'll quickly make up for it anyhow.

* * *

><p>I was in the abandon room of the hospital. Room 27 had some gruesome history. I'll spare the details later, but the darkness gave me a boost, and reminded me of whom I am. I'm Alice Gehabich, Darkuss Master of the brawlers, and to know me is to know fear.<p>

I heard the door open, I hid and in my new change of clothing, I was perfectly unseen.

I smirked as she looked around. She turned on the light. Uh no. I was right in the middle of the room.

"Hey," she yelled, getting into an attack position, "you're not Shun K. Who are you, and how'd you get my number?"

Time for me to go mean. I swallowed nervously. "I'm your darkest nightmare," I said, my eyes closed and no emotion on my face but a close smirk and smile.

"Your who," She asked again.

"Boy, you ask a lot. From Amber's bodyguard I would be expecting more. But heck, this is Amber, I shouldn't be surprised she also have weak guards," I set back.

Krista's teeth gritted together. Get the opponent angry, they're blinded. Find her weakness.

I begun again, "I saw your number on _Hotshot_. You shouldn't update any status until you know the facts."

She stood her ground, her breath rising in pace. It was true though, you shouldn't update until you know the facts.

I shot her an emotionless look on my face, and I said in my disguised voice, "I'm the one who called you."

Krista's face grew shocked, "y-your Alice, are you, the theft that stole Shun away from Amber?"

I stood there, answering can wait, "one I'm his girlfriend, and two you better watch your tongue you fox, and her name isn't Amber, it's Lynn. Lynn Amour Striker, the one who accused me for stealing _her_ boyfriend a few months ago." I looked over to her. I held up those three Bakugan, "Wanna go, or are you going to just stand there like the little pup you are, huh fox," I added.

She took out a red Bakugan. I saw that her expression changed, "If I deal with you now, Amber has but yet another opening to get to Shun. Alright you crow. You are my dinner, now prepare to be clawed," she yelled, "with you gone, Shun has no choice but to summit to Amber, and Lynn, please, she can't be that un-cool like."

"BAKUGAN BRAWL," We called.

"Darkuss Omega, stand," I called. A black like snake Bakugan rose on my side.

"Pyrus Ilea stand tall," She yelled. Her Bakugan was a butterfly. It suddenly morphed into a Pyrus Omega.

"Huh," I said under my breath. It seems like I did poor research on this one.

"Alright, let's go you wretched girl, the crow that gets in the way with the dove and the hawk, Ability Activate, Burning Morph," She yelled.

Her bakugan took flight, turning back into that butterfly state. It looked down at the field. The field was in flames.

"Huh, running away with your tail between your legs, a true brawler stands and fight and does not flee, much like Amber did. Fleeing until the fighting even started. Ability Activate, Dark Eclipse." I said, emotionless and cold.

Omega turned invisible and attacked Ilea in the air, wrapping around the red Bakugan. The field was no longer in flames and it was dark.

"Knock out the lights and the Bakugan itself for good, Omega," I called to it.

Omega's tail went to the lights and destroyed every single one. The darkness becoming an eerie aura around Omega. Omega's teeth flashed and he bit down. The last thing I knew, it was all over.

I caught Omega skillfully. "Being 11 in the rankings, I thought I'd have a challenge."

I snapped my finger, and Omega transported us to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Krista's P.O.V<strong>

I looked up, after the lights went out. My Bakugan screeched a painful scream. I held my ears. The pain grew so much with him.

"Being 11 in the rankings, I thought I'd have a challenge," I heard Alice say. I did some research on her. She was suppose to be nice, not this heartless. She doesn't brawl, I didn't expect this.

I heard a snap, and bright light blinded me. I closed them and counted to 5. I opened them to see the park, and her right in front of me.

Her red hair flew in the breeze, soft brown eyes on me. She wore a purple shirt with a black thin jacket, her pants were black jeans and her shoes were black boots.

"Tell me Krista, why you work for Lynn," she asked.

"Her name is Amber," I said, before she insults my leader again. I stood up, "How dare you insult her with a name like Lynn, don't you have any brain," I said, harshly as I could.

She smirked. "I told you before, her name is Lynn. She's using you. And yes I do have a brain, otherwise I would be in a mental hospital or already dead, didn't you know that. I used bits of information of you to defeat you. I know everything you do, everything you say. I'll quote this again; I'm your darkest Nightmare. And, since you know me by Alice, why don't you call me your and Lynn's rival. We are rivals of Shun, rivals of this world. Mammal against bird. Seeing that you called me Crow, then so be it, Fox. And Shun, our prize, is Hawk," Alice said, snapping her hand and disappearing.

I stood and watched as there was nothing left of her. Was it the truth, or was it a lie, like Amber's telling of her about her being a devious evil girl, one that steals anything that has love, cause of her past. The past of her lost of her love. Amber said she was a widow. Then, who was Mike Loan Ryx. Not anything to do to with her. Why isn't this coming to a conclusion? I don't understand.

I put my head into my hands. I shook it off, or at least tried to. Why does this happen to me. I'm always the first to be brawled, and to be targeted. I'm a martial artist from China dang it, I'm not going to let my _Rival_ get me in between my work and her tactics. No, I'm not the stupid. She's going down.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

That went well. I couldn't see anything special in her. Well, it's basically this safe than sorry. I wonder how Runo's doing.

Thinking of her, I grabbed my phone, "Hey Runo," I said.

"Alice," I heard her say.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I have something to tell you," She said.

After explaining something I yelled, "WHAT!"


	5. Meeting With Hazel Granite

**Hey everyone, how'd you like the last update. Tell me what I can do to make it better, thanks. Mason would be here right now, IF HE WASN'T BEING STUPID AND DRIVE!**

**Well, before I get angry, I should get on with the story. Oh, and thank you for waiting for so damn long for me people, I really had no idea how much I was missed!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Strike Out<strong>

**Sequel to Love Shield**

**Chapter 5: Meeting with Hazel Granite**

* * *

><p><strong>Runo's P.O.V<strong>

I scratched at my head. Man this girl writes. A LOT. I didn't know where to start. She has but three _Hotshot_ accounts, and all of them has something to do to her and her boyfriend, Amber, and her Bakugan.

Her _Hotshot_ page brought up some information. I started writing.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Hazel Granite<em>

_Age: 15_

_Group: Reporter_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Hair Color: Light brown with yellow ponytail_

_Grade Level: C_

_Bakugan Ranking: 12_

_Bakugan: Haos Loran (Haos Ilea will be shown instead this chapter)  
><em>

_Position: Bodyguard to Amber Lynn Striker._

_Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Kyle Gamer_

_Recently Post:_

_Light Biter (Hazel): I have the most amazing news EVER!_

_Postergirl4model499 (Amber): Is it about Gamer?_

_Light Biter: NO! One his name is Kyle, and two, it's about SHUN K.!_

_Postergirl4model499: WHAT? Tell me Tell me Tell me NOW!_

_Light Biter: Shun's cheating on you, like totally for Alice G._

* * *

><p>I was shocked. Shun wouldn't cheat on no one, and most importantly, he would cheat on Amber for Alice, its common sense.<p>

I looked at it a little bit more, somehow the name rings a bell, but what.

She sounds like a gossip girl who can't help but spread rumors.

'That was it,' I thought, 'she's the one who started the rumor about me making out with HER boyfriend. Unlike Lynn I have my own.'

I grabbed the phone. I called this Hazel to give her a piece of my mind.

I selected an app on my phone, it'll disguise my voice as Shun's… lucky me.

"Hey, is this Hazel Granite," I said.

"Yes, who is this?" She asked.

"Well, this is Shun Kazami, Amber's b-boyfriend, listen, I heard you are in a close friendship with Amber, can you keep her away from that brainless red head Alice for her until I get out and can you meet me in the hospital room 39," I said. I nearly had to choke it out.

"WELL SURE SHUN. K." She yelled and hung up.

I felt my eardrums bleed. But at least I tricked her.

I headed toward the hospital, and room# 39.

* * *

><p>I stood inside room 39. This room is a working room, somewhat resembling my attribute Haos. I brought three Bakugan with me, 2 of them came from Baron, which I have to remind myself to say thanks when I see him. One was Haos Knight and the other is Haos Aries.<p>

I waited till this Hazel came, but so far, no luck.

The door opened just a crack and blue eyes looked in. "Hello, Shun, where are you?" She opened the door wide open and came in, slamming the door behind her.

"Hello Granite." I said in a metallic voice as best I could.

"Hello mysterious voice." She said back.

I rolled my eyes and let myself be shown. I wore black pants and a yellow shirt. My hair was covered with a green wig –Do. Not. Ask!

She gasped. "W-who are you?"

In my metallic voice I replied, "Oh, no body special, just a little friend of Shun who wants to get rid of Lynn Amour Striker, the one you call Amber Lynn Striker. Heard of her?" Before she could speak I shook my head and said, "No, of course you know the wicked girl. You are her bodyguard, which I don't understand entirely. Now, to business, let me introduce myself and forgive my rudeness. I'm a friend of Alice, Shun's _true_ girlfriend. You should know your facts. Now as for my name; I am Danielle Mayan, please you meet you Hazel Granite."

Right away she said, "Amber is _so_ Shun's K. boyfriend, how dare you say such lies!" Her peppy outfit made her popular tone seem almost natural. Great!

I sighed and held out my three Bakugan. "Either we go or not Light Biter."

She tensed up and brought out her Bakugan. Before all this happened Dan told me about it. Some special move Ai, we'll see if it has enough of it for Knight and Aries' combo.

"LET'S BRAWL." We yelled.

"Haos Knight, stand guard." I yelled. A crystal, blinding flash intimidated the room and blinded me for a sec, then it disappeared and a knight with a shield and sword stood ready for an order stood before me.

"Okay, Haos Ilea, ram 'em down baby." A little Bakugan appeared on her side, having the shape of a small house- and it was a baby _sheep_. I growled. Did NOT expect that!

"Okay Mayan, let us see if you have what it takes for Ilea!" Hazel said. "Ability Activate, Wool Cloth."

The wool on Ilea grew, until a fully fledged _ram_ was standing at her side. I bit my lip.

"Well Granite, you had a trick up that wool sweater of yours after all. My turn. Ability Activate, Morn Cross." A sudden flash of light was summoned and Knight's sword got bigger and longer. "Now tell me little lamb," I started. "Why you are working for Lynn Amour Striker?"

"I don't need to tell you anything Mayan!" She yelled.

Sassing me huh, good luck!

I shook my head and chuckled. "You are predictable."

"Huh," she said. "How am I?"

"Your next move would be Center Fold, correct." She gasped and backed up a little. "Destiny will run its course, and yours will have run its course by now, but I need information. Now speak up, or they all get it. I mean Lynn, Krista, Alani, Alexis, and who can forget Kyle Gamer." She looked panicked. I knew that would get to her.

"Now, tell me what I need to know Granite, or the pain will be unbearable, I promise you to the highest extent possible on my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's P.O.V<strong>

I gasped loudly and backed up. The girl in front of me told me, "Destiny will run its course, and yours will have run its course by now, but I need information. Now speak up, or they all get it. I mean Lynn, Krista, Alani, Alexis, and who can forget Kyle Gamer."

I freaked out then. My breathing hitched and all I wanted was to get out of there.

"Now, tell me what I need to know Granite, or the pain will be unbearable, I promise you to the highest extent possible on my life."

I breathed in deep. "W-why should I tell you anything?"

"Because you don't have a choice." She said in a metallic voice. She sounded almost like a snake. I _hate_ snakes.

I gulped. I don't her to hurt anyone, especially Amber and Kyle. _Why did she add Alani_? I thought. My eyes widen.

"First," I started to say, "I want to know something, Mayan."

"Name it Granite."

"W-what did you do with Alani?"

She thought for a moment, which picked up on my anxiety even more. Ilea looked at me and I knew something was up.

"She's safe and sound with Mike Loan Ryx, Lynn's _true_ boyfriend and future husband."

_Okay, who?_ Mike Loan Ryx. I've seen around with Dan Kuso. My instincts kicked in. "Oh, you mean that dark haired, blue eyed kid hanging around that hot guy Dan Kuso. Okay, but why is he involved?"

She sighed angrily for, I'm guessing, more reasons than one. "Yes, him. And if you paid attention, I'm pretty sure you would have caught that reason. Now, it's my turn, and special thing about Knight here, he'll know a lie or not. Now, first things first, _why are you working for Lynn_?"

"Okay, one you asked that like for the third time, and second her name is so Amber. To answer the question though, I'm not actually sure. I just need something to do."

She rolled her blue eyes at me. "Listen Granite, if Kyle means anything to you, well, you'll see unless you answer seriously."

I panicked and my breathing hitched. "Yes, of course Mayan."

"Good, next: do you have _any_ information on her ambitions?"

I thought for a while. She did say something about-, "She, wants to kill this girl, Alice I believe, so Shun can be all hers. I believe she asked Alexis to take you all out, as in you I mean some girls named Julie and Runo. If you know them ask them their story."

She ripped off her hair. Or, I thought she did. It turns out she has light blue hair that actually _matches_ her eyes.

"I'm Runo Misaki, girlfriend to Dan Kuso who is best friends with Shun Kazami. Hear _me_ out and then you'll see you're fighting for the wrong girl."

She told me everything. I gapped like a fish to some info. She didn't stop there though. She then went on to her brother coming and running her out of town. She then explained how they knew how she came back.

"Shun went to the hospital and Lynn visited her there. Then we found Alani Silone, who told us about you three by the way, and she sided with us after figuring that Alice was innocent."

I thought about this. "A secret." Is all I said.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be a secret spy for you." With that I ran away from the hospital room.

When I declare something, I declare something. Ilea came to me right away. I looked back once to see a bright flash of light.

When it dimmed I could tell she was gone. I ran out of the hospital. I need a group meeting, find out what Am- I mean, Lynn's planning next. How though, how?

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus: So, quick thing, I few <strong>_**allies**_** of mine don't know I'm doing this but: I have an allies working in Dinosaur King/Pokémon (super fun) stories, one in Greek Mythology (serious) stories, one in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (serious) stories, one in Dynasty Warriors/Samurai Warriors (not so bright).**

**So in order, my favorites would be:**

**1. TIE: YukiAndKyleKessler (AKA, YAKK, or Kyuki) and HadesXPersephone4ever (AKA, HXP4E, Hethius -Hethios for Roman-, or Perdes)**

**2. Whirlwind Aroma Zoe (AKA, WAZ, Whirlaz, or Whirly)**

**3. Warrior4Life (AKA, W4L, or Warrior)**

**What do they specialize in? You have to find out yourself, though I'm sure by their names you would have guess by now.**

**Now, if you stuck out this far reading this, thank you thank you and thank you again. Now, if you read one of their stories and tell me who you prefer, including me, I want to know your favorite story from each of them, including my own, and I want you to place them in order. It's a challenge to my readers, and trust me, I'm pretty sure they're all going to do the same. Unless you're a true fan of one thing, than you're the exception, in my case, pick five of my own Bakugan stories (since that's what I specialize in) and rate them, any five will do :D I just know for a FACT that What's Wrong With Dan, He's Not Himself is ranked one! Well, I'll see you soon my long, faithful readers. This is for you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to add, they ALL have a poll up, so if you guys can be so kind to help them with that it would make me very, very, very happy :D See yeah next time my readers!<strong>


End file.
